


Look Into My Eyes And Tell Me I'm Real

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s11e09 It Takes You Away, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I had to do it, Reunions, Romance, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: "Don't you want to see your friend?""What are you talking about?"





	Look Into My Eyes And Tell Me I'm Real

“You’ve got to get your priorities straight mate. Your daughter needs you. Come on.”

Trine looked at the trio curiously, and suddenly the Doctor felt sick. Something was definitely wrong here, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. But something was making her very afraid of what the mirror woman might say next. What worried her the most was despite the fact that Graham was the last one of them to have spoken, Trine was staring directly at her. 

Trine tilted her head innocently and said, “Don’t you want to see your friend?”

The Doctor’s stomach dropped, and she was sure her hearts skipped a beat. She swallowed, making sure to keep her voice level, “What are you talking about?”

“She got here when you did,” Trine explained, detaching herself from Erik’s side and walking toward the back door. “She’s outside.”

Erik turned to follow her and the Doctor took a deep breath and went after him. She motioned to Yaz and Graham to do the same.

“Now listen you two,” she whispered as they walked. “I don’t know what’s about to happen but we have to stay focused. You both got that?”  
Graham nodded, “Got it Doc.”

The Doctor stopped next to where Trine was standing. Trine looked at her and then pointed to a clothesline adorned with big white tablecloths a little ways away. The Doctor could see a silhouette of a person, but she couldn’t make out who it was. A gust of wind blew over them, and although it was faint, the Doctor was sure she could hear humming. She would even swear that she had heard the song before.

The Doctor’s hearts stopped in her chest. That song. She knew that song. She had heard it nearly everyday for twenty four years. The wind picked up again, and she caught a glimpse of a white dress and golden curls.

The Doctor’s mouth opened, but the words were stuck in her throat, and they came out a hoarse whisper, “River?”

All sense of danger, any sense of the wrongness of this place was suddenly gone. She started to run, she felt like she was running faster than she ever had. She burst through the tablecloths and threw her arms around the woman, burying her face in her hair. The ever familiar scent of jasmine, ink, honey, and gun smoke enveloped her. Her vision became blurred with tears, and a moment later she was sobbing.

The woman held her tightly, and a voice that haunted the Doctor in her sleep whispered in her ear, “Hello Sweetie.”


End file.
